Game over scenes
In the ''Batman: Arkham series, characters will appear and taunt the player in a game over scene whenever they fail a mission. The character who appears in the scene depends on who the player is currently facing. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum Aaron Cash *"''I'm gonna enjoy teaching you some manners, Joker! Get him back to his cell." (to Joker) Bane *"The Bat is broken!" *"Once again, I have defeated you, Batman!" Batman *"You'll never beat me, Joker. I won't let you win." (to Joker) *"You'll never win, Joker. I'll always be here to stop you." (to Joker) Harley Quinn *"Loser, loser, loser!" *"Bye bye, Bats!" Joker *"Oh, I'd like to thank my fans for their undying support, and the people of Gotham, who I will be seeing very, very soon." *"I salute my fallen enemy!" *"Oh, isn't that cute! Little Bat's a-sleepin'. Someone finish him off." *"That loser didn't stand a chance! I mean, look at me!" *"Gotta say, I thought you'd last longer." *"Hey! Someone help Bat-baby up off the floor!" *"Too easy! Played you like a violin then cut your strings. Nighty-night, Bats!" Killer Croc *"I will enjoy feasting on your bones." *"Tick tock. Feed the Croc!" Poison Ivy *"You're dead and buried, darling!" *"Sorry, love. You're plucked." Scarecrow *"And at the end of fear, oblivion!" *"You've failed, now suffer!" *"Now madness takes you, forever!" TITAN Joker *"Tonight, Gotham, I have defeated your dear Dark Knight. Don't be sad. You're next!" *"One down. Who's next to party with me?" *"Who else wants to get crazy?" ''Batman: Arkham City Black Mask *"''First you fall, then Gotham." *"What? Did you think you could beat me? Me?!" *"No-one goes up against the Black Mask and lives." Clayface *"Next, I will become you, Batman!'" *"''It was the performance of a lifetime!" Clayface Joker *"Get up, Bats! Hey! You ain't lookin' so good!" *"Oh, Bats! If you only what I have planned! You'd just die!" *"Aren't you supposed to be up on your feet and trying to stop me?" Deadshot *"You're next on my list, Batman. Run if you like, Deadshot always hits his target!" *"I never fail to kill my target. You better run, Batman, you're next!" *"The World's Greatest Detective dies at the hands of the world's greatest assassin." Harley Quinn *"Stupid little dead bat. Who's gonna save you now?" *"I knew it! You're nothing but a lightweight loser!" *"You were supposed to save Mr. J, Bat-brain!" *"If you're dead, who's gonna save poor Mr. J?" *"Neh neh neh neh neh neh!" Hugo Strange *"So, you fail to live up to his expectations. How predictable." *"I knew I was better than you, Wayne. Now you have proved it." *"Arkham City has become your tomb, Wayne." *"So, the great Batman has fallen. Good." *"I will enjoy dissecting your brain, Miss Kyle." (to Catwoman) *"Escape from Arkham City is impossible, Catwoman." (to Catwoman) *"Your thieving ends now." (to Catwoman) Joker *"I figured you'd have little more fight in you! Guess I figured wrong." *"Oh, Bats! I really figured you'd last longer than that!" *"It's okay to die, Bats, I'll be here to protect Gotham! I'll do a real good job!" *"Hahahahaha!" *"Hehehehehehehehehehe!" *"Bwahahahahahaha! Mad Hatter *"''When you wake up, you will be mine." *"You're late, Batman! Late, late, late!" Mister Freeze *"Death is cold, Batman." *"I will turn your blood to ice." Penguin *"Anyone want a slightly-used Batsuit? I'm sure the blood'll wash off." *"And there was me thinking it was going to be difficult. Get 'im out of here!" *"Having a little lie-down, are ya? Enjoy it, it's your last!" *"Someone cut the mask off his face, no need to be gentle!" Poison Ivy *"And another arrogant human dies." *"You ruined everything, Selina!" (to Catwoman) *"You shouldn't have come here, Selina." (to Catwoman) Rā's al Ghūl *"You disappoint me, Detective." *"It appears I chose unwisely, Detective." *"And the hunt for my successor goes on." Riddler *"This is hardly a surprise. I always knew I was better than you!" *"Well, well! So the shaved monkey has failed. How utterly, utterly expected." *"What's wrong? Has your primitive brain given up and accepted that I, the Riddler, am better than you?" *"Riddle me this: What lies on the ground, is full of holes, and gives off a slight burning smell?" *"Question: What do you call someone who prevented a guard from turning into minced meat? Answer: Not you, Batman!" *"You picked wrong, Dark Knight!" Solomon Grundy *"Grundy will kill you!" *"Grundy must hurt the bat!" Two-Face *"And the judgement is... death!" *"Heads or tails?" *"Looks like your luck's run out, Batman!" *"Bad luck, Batman!" *"What's up, Batman? In two minds about saving the kitty? Let me help you out. Kill her!" *"Time to die, kitty cat!" (to Catwoman) *"Sorry, kitty." (to Catwoman) Victor Zsasz *"I'm going to take my time, Batman. After all, you took yours." *"You missed my call." *"You took too long, Batman!" Harley Quinn (Harley Quinn's Revenge) *"Good, I hope it hurts!" *"You're gonna pay for letting Mr. J die!" *"Oh no, you're all dead! Who's going to save Batman now?!" (to Robin) *"Tough luck, Birdbrain." (to Robin) ''Batman: Arkham Origins Anarky *"''You think you're a hero, but you're really just a symbol of how low this city's fallen. We're better off without you." *"We could have accomplished such great things together." Bane *"That was... unsatisfying." *"And I had such big plans for you." *"I'd hoped for more of a fight." *"So this is how the Bat finally falls." *"You've been broken." *"I'm disappointed. I expected better from you." *"After all these years of claiming to be the best, you are beaten by my worst." (to Deathstroke) *"Defeated by my underlings. Not impressed." (to Deathstroke) Black Mask *"That's it? All this build-up and he falls over like he's made of sticks?! What an anti-climactic ending." *"I was hoping you'd at least live long enough to see what I've got planned for this place." *"What, the party's already over? But I was just getting warmed up!" *"I didn't think it would be this easy. Oh well, live and learn." *"With you out of the way, Gotham's mine for the taking. And sooner than I thought." *"Not your best day, Deathstroke. Now hurry up and die!" (to Deathstroke) *"Unkillable? Not quite." (to Deathstroke) Copperhead *"I bet you never expected the end to come like this." *"Lo siento, Batman. Pero mi veneno es la muerte. (Sorry, Batman. But my poison is death.) Now, sleep." *"Now that you've been dealt with, I have a prize to collect." Deadshot *"A nice, clean kill. Just the way I like 'em." *"Bullseye!" Deathstroke *"Know that you die with honor, which is more than can be said for most." *"You fought well, Batman, but I am stronger, faster, smarter. And so this ends the only way it could." Enigma *"Brains always triumph over brawn, my friend. Always." *"Ugh. And here I thought I'd finally met my intellectual equal. So much for that." Firefly *"Aw... Look at that. Poor little bat got his wings clipped." *"Well, it looks like this is goodbye." *"Gotham's gonna burn! And with you out of the way, there's no-one left to stop me!" Howard Branden *"Hmph. Not much to look at from up close. Dunno why everyone was so afraid of him." *"You shoulda' turned yourself in when you had the chance. Alright, boys, let's get this trash outta here." *"Looks like justice has finally been served, fellas. Now, to see what's under that mask." *"Your life ain't worth the dirt you lie on. Get this sorry excuse for an assassin outta here!" (to Deathstroke) *"They call this Deathstroke. Correction: they called this one Deathstroke." (to Deathstroke) Joker *"Ding dong, the Bat is dead! Which old Bat? The dumb old Bat! Ding dong, the dumb old Bat is dead!" *"Looks like I'm gonna need to find a new playmate. Oh, and we were having so much fun, too!" *"Aw, gotta say, I thought you'd have more fight in you. A lot more fight." *"Oh, I'm sorry, did I kill your friend? Whoops! My bad!" *"Aw. Too bad, so sad!" *"Deathstroke? More like Deathjoke!" (to Deathstroke) *"You may be the worlds greatest assassin, kiddo, but Joker always gets the last laugh!" (to Deathstroke) Killer Croc *"Looks like dinner is served." *"I'll line my lair with your flesh, Batman!" *"Ah... the sweet scent of defeat." Mad Hatter *"Oh frabjous day! Callooh, calley!" *"Oh dear, oh dear. What have I done? Oh, that's right! I killed the Batman!" *"Alice? Alice... You're not Alice!" (to Deathstroke) *"Oh, lovely, Mr. Deathstroke! Would you like some tea? Alice?" (to Deathstroke) Penguin *"And that's why I'm the boss. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got business to attend to. Piss off!" *"Aw, it's a real shame you're dead. You're actually worth more alive." *"Boys, get 'im outta here. And don't ding up any a' the gear. That's worth some money." *"World's greatest assassin? You? Bollocks." (to Deathstroke) *"Someone rip off his mask for my collection. At least it's not spandex." (to Deathstroke) Shiva *"I take no pleasure in your death. But I see no other way." *"You fought well. And so I grant you the favor of a quick death." TN-1 Bane *"''He is gone, Batman. Because of you." *"First I broke your spirit. Now I break your back." Kirigi (Initiation) *"Let the outsider die meditating on his failures." *"You should have stayed at home with your baseball and hot dogs, foreigner." *"Such a long journey only to be defeated by your own demons." Mister Freeze (Cold, Cold Heart) *"And now your blood runs as cold as mine." *"The thought of killing a man should turn my stomach. But as I look at you now, I feel... nothing." Penguin (Cold, Cold Heart) *"What's a'matter, Brucey boy? D'ya choke on a pâté?" *"And that's how you ring in the new year!" *"Break out the champagne, boys! I think it's gonna be a very, very good year." ''Batman: Arkham Knight Alfred Pennyworth *"''They will remember you, Master Bruce. I promise. Your sacrifice will not be in vain." *"Master Bruce. I hoped it would never end like this. Rest in peace." Arkham Knight *"I own the sky now." *"Look at me while you die, Batman. Look at me." *"You're old, you're predictable, and you never stood a chance." *"I didn't want it to end like this, Batman. I kinda hoped you'd put up more of a fight." *"It's over, hero. Goodbye." *"You're finished. And Gotham's finished too." *"You've failed Oracle, Batman. And I'll make sure she knows it." *"You never stood a chance, Batman. Not against this army, and not against me." *"That's what happens when you take on my men. You lose." *"Ivy should've known better than to count on you." Black Mask *"Bring me the hood. The rest... do watcha want. Just don't make a mess." (to Red Hood) *"Do me a favour and die already. I got a business to run." (to Red Hood) *"Is this some kinda joke? Trying to run me out of Gotham? Get this schmuck outta here!" (to Red Hood) Deacon Blackfire *"Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! The wicked demon has been slain! Join me, children, and let us rejoice in his eternal damnation!" Deathstroke *"What happened, Batman? You used to put up a fight." *"It's been a long rivalry, Bat. But this is the only way it could end." *"Shame about the car. I would have kept it when I was finished with you." Firefly *"There'll be nothing but a charred stump when I'm finished with you, Batman." Harley Quinn *"When you see my puddin', tell him Harley sent ya. And she says hi!" *"I did it, Mr. J! I did it for you!" *"Hah! Joker told me Robins die easy!" (to Robin) *"Bye bye, birdie!" (to Robin) Hush *"Too bad, Lucius. I could've used a man of your talents." *"Everything you are, everything you have, it's mine, Bruce. All mine." Jason Todd *"This is justice. This is what you deserve." *"This makes us even, Bruce." Joker *"Oops, you're dead! Oh, wait, does that mean I'm dead? Get up, Bruce! Get up!" *"Downside: You're dead. But the upside? We've got each other, Bruce. Forever!" *"Ugh. Well, that's what I get for betting it all on black." *"Now, if I was in charge, this never would have happened!" *"Who's going to fight crime now? Robin? Hahahahaha!" *"Aw, off to see Mom and Pop at that big country club in the sky." *"Oh, Bats, you big kidder. You don't fool me. Bats? Bats!" *"This is how it happened. This is how the Batman died." *"Don't head towards the light, Bruce. It's not fair, they'll never let me in!" *"I've sat through my own funeral already, now I have to through the whole thing again? Thanks for nothing." *"Bats? Bats?! Bats!" *"You should take better care of yourself, Batsy. There's two of us in there!" *"What? You survive everything I ever threw at you, only to die now, like this?" *"What the? Why's everything gone dark? Are we dying? We'd better not be dying, Bruce!" *"Come on, Bruce. You can't die! I didn't kill you!" *"That's it, Bats, play dead. We've got 'em right where we- Oh dear." *"Well, that's one less Gordon to worry about. At least now you won't have to tell him the truth about Babs." *"There goes your only lead to finding Barbara. Well, it was fun while it lasted." Penguin *"Well would you look at that? A new stuffed head for my cigar room. Someone get me a hacksaw." *"Aw, don't be so sad, Batman. Gotham's in good hands now. I'll take real good care of it." *"Coming here thinking you could take me. You were way outta your depth, boy, and you just paid the price." (to Nightwing) *"Take comfort from the fact I never got old of ya. Would've been real messy." (to Nightwing) *"You and Batman were friends, right? Now, I hate your guts, but that's harsh." (to Nightwing) *"Look at you! Just as useless as the Joker. My only regret is that I didn't kill him myself." (to Harley Quinn) *"I told Scarecrow sending you was a bad idea. Guess I'm gonna have to send one of my own men to finish the job." (to Harley Quinn) *"Shoulda known better, yeah? Never send a harlot to do a man's job!" (to Harley Quinn) Poison Ivy *"They destroyed my plant, Batman. I can't stop them now." Professor Pyg *"Pyg happy. Pyg glad. Pyg get to play with flesh, make it look pretty after death." Riddler *"I don't care that he's dead, Batman. But you do." (cut from the game) *"Such a senseless waste of life. I'm glad you put an end to it." (cut from the game) *"Riddle me this: What's dead? You!" *"Your death was inevitable, I'm afraid. A statistical certainty." *"I don't think you'll be solving this one." *"I did it! I actually did it! I mean, of course I did. Good. As expected." *"My apologies, Catwoman. But, you see, I had a point to prove." (to Catwoman) *"Now to be fair, Catwoman, in cat years, you had a very good run." (to Catwoman) Robin *"I won't let you down, Bruce. I'll keep fighting. Always." Scarecrow *"Prepare yourself, Batman. My reign of terror starts now." *"You die here, and your legend dies with you." *"This is the end, Dark Knight. You've nothing to be afraid of anymore." *"Didn't you know, Dark Knight, you can't fight fear?" *"You have failed to stop me, Batman. Now Gotham will fall." *"Die knowing that I will make them suffer. Everyone." *"I wanted more than your death and Gotham's destruction, but you forced my hand." Thug *"Not so scary now, huh, Batman?" *"I think he's dead. Hey, who wants to buy a Batsuit?" *"Sorry, Batman. It's our city now." *"I thought he was supposed to be tough." Two-Face *"Can't argue with the coin, Batman." *"Harvey might feel bad about this, Batman, but we'll bring him round." *"It's fate, Batman. Don't try and fight it." *"You're better off dead, Bat. Just look what happened to us." Joker (Batgirl: A Matter of Family) *"Everything is in a smile." *"It's a little known fact, there's a bit of Joker inside us all. Come on, kiddo! Let your Joker out." *"Hey, sad clown... turn that frown around." Hostages Some people in the Arkham series are unlucky enough to be caught in the midst of an situation. Some henchmen might take some hostages as a last resort for Batman or a hero character to stay away from them. Some will be captured by a super villain where there is basically only one or two ways to save them. Down below is a list of hostages that is or can be taken. Arkham Origins TBA Arkham Asylum * Mike the guard - Mike is a guard in Arkham Asylum. He is later captured by Zsasz in the Patient Pacification Chamber in the Intensive Treatment in Arkham North and strapped to an electric chair, which he shocks him with but none of the shocks are fatal unless he spots someone getting too close, in which, he will make the next shock more fatal. If Batman is spotted by Zsasz, he will shock Mike to death. The only ways to save Mike is by glide kicking Zsasz from behind but it is too risky if a player fails to knock out Zsasz before he gets back up and kills Mike. Otherwise the easiest by also a little risky way to take down Zsasz is by silently dropping down from the gargoyle behind him and silent takedown him. Mike is last scene still sitting in the chair, trying to recover from the incident. It is likely that he survived the incident afterwards. * Dr Penelope Young (first part) - Dr Young is a doctor who tends to look after the Arkham inmates when they are injured. She is later seen in the game where she is being held at gunpoint by the Joker's henchmen in a small office in the X-Ray Room in the Medical Facility in Arkham West. If Batman is spotted by the henchmen, one of them will shoot her and says "She's dead. Someone tell Joker." The only way to save Dr Young is by blowing open two of the weaken structure walls with explosive gel. Blowing open only one will result in a surviving henchman shooting Dr Young. Blowing open both of the walls will knock out all of the henchmen, stopping them from killing her. She is later seen in the room before retreating when more of Joker's henchmen arrive in an elevator. * Two guards inside Penitentiary - The two guards are seen being hanged by their hands over pools of electric water inside the Penitentiary in Arkham West. Shall Batman cut their ropes before shutting off the power will result in a guard being shocked to death while Harley makes fun of Batman and the dying guard in the office. The only way to save them is by cutting off the power and cutting the rope on the first pool that is off and saving the guard. Then after cutting the power again and saving the next guard, Batman must escape the room before the room is filled with Joker's laughing gas, killing everyone inside. After escaping, the guards are safe and they will remain in the office trying to clear out the toxin for when the incident ends. * Dr Penelope Young (second and final part) - Later on, Dr Young is taken hostage by Zsasz in the Warden's Office in the Arkham Mansion in Arkham East. Zsasz, who is edgy and wanting to kill Dr Young, holds his knife near her. Shall Batman take too long or appears out of cover, spooking Zsasz, Zsasz will stab and kill Dr Young off-screen, with Joker appearing on the TV screen saying that it was unexpected and who have figured that Zsasz would kill Dr Young and laughs before the live cam switches off. The only way to save Dr Young is by readying the Batarang for when Zsasz' head appears out of Dr Young's back. When the times is right, throw the Batarang and knock out Zsasz, saving Dr Young from dying at the hands of Zsasz but instead dying at the hands of Joker afterwards. * Hostages in the Aviary - When Batman enters the Aviary in the Botanical Gardens in Arkham East in order to search for the Titan Production Facility, Batman finds that the room is full of Joker's henchmen with hostages in cages hanging over a seemingly bottomless pit. Joker then makes an announcement, saying that Batman is on the way and if they hear a Suicide Collar go off or see him, they must drop the hostages to their deaths. If they spot Batman or if Batman knocks out a henchman besides the one in the control center, Joker and the henchmen will alert the Operator henchman and will pull the lever that is keeping the cage hanging and drop the hostages to their doom. The only way to save them is by taking out the Operator henchman first and then taking down the rest of the henchmen in the room. Afterwards, they remain in the Aviary until they are later killed by Joker's henchmen that entered the room to finish the survivors. Arkham City * Random hostages - There are multiple hostages that can be taken by henchmen that they use as a way to keep Batman from harming them. If Batman is spotted by a hostage taker, they will shoot the hostage and the mission will fail. The only ways to save a hostage is by appearing from behind and knocking out the taker, take them down from above with the 'Silent Takedown' option control appearing, or a silent takedown from a grate. The hostages will then be free and safe for the time being. * Multiple Medical Church hostages - They were captured later after Batman left the church by the Riddler. They are hidden in multiple Riddler rooms across Arkham City. Mostly, they can't die regardless, but the ones located in the Riddler's hideout can die if Batman gets in their way when they are forced to walk around with bombs strapped to them. The only way to save the hostages in the Riddler rooms is by beating the room and inspecting them. The only way to save the Riddler's hideout hostages is by avoiding them and taking down Riddler. The Riddler room hostages will return to the church while the hideout hostages will stay and watch Riddler as he is forced to walk around with the same thing he put on his hostages in his hideout. * Officer William North - North is one of the Arkham Asylum incident survivors and a guard at the Medical Church who was captured by Riddler and strapped to an gurney in a room. Once Batman finds enough secrets to locate his room, Batman must play a game where there is something in a cup and you must choose correctly. If choosing to play old-fashioned, this will lead to North being burned alive, even if you choose the cup you were watching where North was last seen in. If hints were turned on before a death scene, it will say that the player must check to see if Riddler is playing fair. The only way to save North is by using Detective Mode to locate North as it turns out that Riddler was transporting him to a different cup via under the ground. Choosing the cup where North is will save him and will return to the church later afterwards. * Zsasz's hostages - Victor Zsasz, who have returned after the Arkham Asylum incident, captured hostages, telling Batman to answer his phone calls throughout Arkham City or else he will kill the hostages. If Batman takes too long to answer Zsasz's call if picking up the phone after his first introduction call, Zsasz will kill his hostages off-screen. After managing to find Zsasz's hideout in the Industrial District inside Joker's Funland, if Batman is spotted inside his hideout, Zsasz will kill the hostages off-screen. The only way to save the hostages and take down Zsasz is by answering his calls on time after answering him before the side mission starts and navigate through the hideout without being spotted and silent takedown Zsasz as he is near the window beside the door to the office inside. * Jack Ryder - Jack Ryder, who is still surviving the events of Arkham City, is next on villain Deadshot's hit list on who to kill. After finding out Jack Ryder is next to being killed, Batman must rush to Jack Ryder's location before Jack Ryder is killed by Deadshot. The only way to save him is by rushing to where Jack Ryder is and take down Deadshot. Possibly more to be added Arkham Knight TBA Gallery Notes *In Batman: Arkham City, being killed by thugs that are not aligned with a super villain will result in a game over scene featuring Hugo Strange. However, once he dies, a blank game over scene featuring no villain will play instead. *In Batman: Arkham Origins, it is made more apparent that the villains are taunting Batman's corpse. This is shown in several different scenes, such as the Joker jumping on Batman's body, Penguin tossing a cigar and knocking Batman's head, and Black Mask kicking Batman's corpse in frustration. *In ''Batman: Arkham Asylum, ''if any other hostage except the guards hanging over pools of electric water inside the Penitentiary dies, Joker's unique game over line "Too easy. Played you like a violin and then cut your strings. Nighty night, Bats" will play. Category:Gameplay